


Random Slender Family Drabbles #1

by crescentshadows19



Series: No Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: Splendor baked cupcakes.Sexual Offenderman wanted free food.Chaos ensues.Originally posted on Deviantart on May 25, 2017
Relationships: Slenderman & Splendorman, Trenderman & Sexual Offenderman
Series: No Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623262
Kudos: 15





	Random Slender Family Drabbles #1

"Aren't you done yet?" An impatient Sexual Offenderman growled.

"Not quite yet!" Was the joyful being's response. "I'm still adding the icing so the cupcakes would taste better!"

“Well hurry up! I’m starving!” The trench-coated being grumbled as he laid back down on the counter.

Splendorman only rolled his eyes at his brother's complaint and continued working on his masterpiece. Is he truly this impatient? It was just a little more and he would be finished. 

He shook his head.

Then again, if there was someone who lacked in values as well as morals the winner would be the sharp-toothed organism in the room. Adding a few more sprinkles onto the dessert, he moved to the next batch. He was busy making experimental cupcakes in which would make the one who swallows it into an animal or insect. He wanted to make some for children's birthday parties so that it would be more—as the kids would say it—'exciting.'

Since the polka-dotted being knew a few tricks up his sleeve, he decided to humour the children and give them what they want. He does live to serve, after all.

But when Offender got a wind of what he was making, he obliged to 'help' by taste testing the said sweets. He knew his fedora-wearing brother had a large sweet tooth just like him but he knew his true motives of earning 'free food.' When he tried explaining that these weren't the usual cupcakes and that it may not be safe to consume, his older brother snorted and just told him that coming from him, they're deemed to be 'baby-safe.'

His jaw clenched.

He'll show him at how 'baby-safe' they are. Although he wasn't as volatile as the rest of his family, he could be just as dangerous. His own brother should know that by now. And yet…he doesn’t want to be known like that. He sighed his resignation before abruptly gathering up his will to continue. He may not be dangerous, however he is a great baker. At least these will be the best experimental cupcakes that Offender will taste. He smiled at the thought. He'll make sure of it. With renewed determination, he quickly got immersed into his work as he finally finished icing the batch of sweets. He placed them on the dessert tier before sprinkling the whole thing with edible glitter and looking happily at his work.

"I'm done!" He beamed proudly, waiting for some sign of appreciation from his sibling.

The lazy being nonchalantly looked up then smiled when he saw the sweets in front of him. "About damn time." He said as he swiftly grabbed a cupcake. He was about to put the whole thing into his mouth when the merry being stopped him.

"Wait! You're not supposed to eat it all at once!" He frowned, not only at his recklessness but disappointed due to the lack of gratitude. "We still don't know what the side effects are so it's best if you just take a nibble!"

"Pffft, coming from you, I'm sure whatever effects there are it won't be too bad." He retorted as he ate the entire sweet in one go as Splendor anxiously stared at him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is that it?" Offender mocked. Trying not to look crestfallen at his failure, Splendor was about to reply back something probably he thought would be just as mocking when his condescending elder brother abruptly turned into thin air.

"Offender?" He gulped worriedly. There wasn't any animal that he could see...did he just make his sibling disappear? Oh no..... what would he tell Trender and Slender? They would kill him! Well then again, Slender would probably be happy at the prospect and Trender actually doesn’t care… but still!

As the worst came scenarios came through his head making him more anxious by the second, he suddenly felt a sting on his face.

"Ouch!" He swat at the mosquito nearby who spun around him in circles before it finally settled within his eye level. Splendor noticed how odd this mosquito looked as it was purely white except for the ebony stripes along its main body and head. He squinted harder at the pest. It seemed to be grinning, reminding him of someone... reminding him of... of...

"Offender!" He gasped. "Oh dear this wouldn't do! Oh no... We have to get you back to normal!"

Upon hearing this, the parasite if possible seemed to grin wider before swiftly going around him in circles and then going straight into the main hallway. "Offender come back!" Splendor immediately chased after the insect who stopped inside their parlour which contained his cousin and other sibling. They were both sitting nearby the fire, both reading their respective material, Trender had a new edition of Vogue, and Slender had what seemed to be an ancient book judging by its worn out cover.

The merry being watched as his oldest brother come nearby Trender who irritatingly swatted at him but missed. The pest now came to Slender who at first ignored him until Offender kept on rotating around his head, seemingly to taunt him. 

This kept on for a few seconds before the ebony-suited being finally got annoyed as he took the magazine from the fashionista's hands.  
  
"Hey!" Trender snarled.  
  
Slender rolled the magazine as he tried to accurately hit the mosquito. Each swing began to get closer and closer, only narrowly missing Offender by a mere millimetre. It was on the next shot when Splendor spoke up.

"Slender, stop!" He cried out. “Slender, that's Offender! I accidentally turned him into a mosquito!"

The tall being paused as he gazed at the pest carefully who had landed on his tome as Offender seemed to grin at him and bowed.

" **I see...** " He said as he seemed to begin to swat at the fly even faster. 

"Slender, stop!" 

The usually chipper being finally held his brother down as Offender landed gracefully at Splendor's hat. Trender swiftly took his magazine back from Slender's clutches as if his glare could burn as he scowled at him.

With a loud, humph, the diva quietly went out the room and slammed the door behind him. Splendor sighed as he let go of Slender who had calmed down. His youngest sibling fixed himself as he removed the imaginary dust out if his shoulders. He bent down once more to the fly’s level as he spoke to him with such contempt. **“Do that again and I _will_ murder you.” **Satisfied, he wordlessly went out the room. The joyful creature frowned as he removed his hat as he gazed at the pest.

"You're proud of making trouble out of yourself, aren't you?"

The insect buzzed happily in response.


End file.
